Family Matters
by Nara-chan25
Summary: Leader decides to have an Akatsuki Family night. He tells the Akatsuki members to get a family member. I just feel sorry for those family members... A funny Tobi moment in every chapter! Read and review!
1. Leader's Idea

**Family Matters**

**By: Naruto-chan25**

**Starring: Akatsuki and Family**

**Chapter One: Leader's Idea**

"Okay, to make sure everyone is here when I say you're name you say here? Okay?" said Leader, looking around the room.

Kisame leaned closer to Itachi and whispered. "Couldn't he just count us? There are only 10 members."

"SILENCE KISAME!!!" Leader screamed. Silence. "Kisame." Silence. "Kisame!"

"What!?" Kisame replied.

"SAY HERE!!!"

"You know I'm here!"

"SAY IT!!!"

"HERE!"

"Itachi."

"Hn. Here."

"Hidan."

"Here."

"Kukuzu."

"Here."

"Deidara."

"Here h'm."

"Tobi."

"Tobi present!"

"Good boy... ... ... Er... Uh... Zetsu? Is that it?"

"Here. **I should kill you. **Me? **No, Leader. **Oh."

"Konan."

"Here."

"WE ONLY HAVE 9 MEMBERS! STUPID SASORI!!! WHY DID YOU DIE!!!"

"Just get to the point, P... Leader," said Konan.

"I JUST REALIZED LEADER SAID KONAN'S NAME AND NOW WE KNOW IT!" Kisame yelled.

"Oops. Anyway, we're going to have a family night! Isn't that great!?" asked Leader.

"Explain," said Itachi.

"TOBI GOOD BOY!!!"

"Okay. I want everyone to bring one family member for tomorrow night. If they want to kill you then just, I don't know, make a deal with the Kage or something stupid like that. GO!!!"

All the Akatsuki members left to go get their brother, sister, cousin, mother, father, etc. for the Akatsuki family night.

TBC?

**Yup, that's chapter one. Yup. If you happen to read this please review. I'll love you forever if you do. And I'll give you a cookie! I know this chapter was short but it was more of an introduction anyway. The next chapter will be longer. Do be nice I'll give you a preview or something.**

**Preview: Next time! Itachi goes to Konoha to get Sasuke. One of the other Akatsuki members wants to tag along. Who is this other member? And who is his relative?**

**There, I gave you a preview. Be nice and review for me, okay? The next chapter will be up shortly.**

**Note to Self: Update other stories. **


	2. To Konoha!

**Family Matters**

**By: Naruto-chan**

**Starring: Akatsuki and Friends**

**Chapter Two: To Konoha!**

Itachi headed towards Konoha. He didn't want to go but he knew he had no choice. "I shouldn't have joined Akatsuki. The Leader's an idiot," he mumbled.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!"

"AH!!!" Itachi screamed. He turned around and pointed at Tobi. "YOU IDIOT!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" he yelled.

Tobi crouched down on the ground and started to pock it with a stick while crying.

Itachi calmed down and patted Tobi's head. "Sorry, Tobi. You're a good boy."

Tobi was suddenly happy so he jumped up and hugged Itachi.

"Get off or die," he said.

"Okay!" Tobi said.

Itachi sighed and started to head towards Konoha again. When he notice Tobi was following he turned around to glare at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"TOBI GO TO KONOHA TO GET COUSIN!!!" he screamed.

"You have a cousin? Who?" asked Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Tobi answered.

"WHAT!? SASUKE AND I ONLY HAVE ONE COUSIN! THAT'S OBITO AND HE'S DEAD!!!" he screamed, once again mad.

"Er..." said Tobi.

"OBITO!?! YOU'RE OBITO!?!" Itachi screamed.

Tobi/Obito started to run away. Itachi chased after him. By the time they stopped running they were are Konoha. They walked past the guards, who were sleeping, and walked to the Hokage Tower. Itachi knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Tsunade.

Itachi walked into the office followed by Tobi. "What do you... ITACHI!?" Tsunade screamed.

"ITACHI!?" screamed Sasuke, who was in the room with his team to get a mission.

"Uh, oh," said Naruto diving under Tsunade's desk.

"What did you do to my guards?" Tsunade demanded.

"They were sleeping," said Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm here to make a deal with you," said Itachi.

"I'm not giving you Naruto," Tsunade replied.

"It's not always about Naruto you know," Itachi pointed out.

"Yes it is!" Tobi yelled.

"SHUT UP, TOBI!!! BE A GOOD BOY AND STAND IN THE CORNER!!!" Itachi screamed, shocking everyone.

"Tobi want corn!"

"I SAID CORNER!!! GO STAND IN IT!"

"Tobi don't want to stand in corn!"

Itachi slapped him forehead. "Just shut up," he said. "Anyway, this isn't about Naruto. Well, it is. But, not like that."

"Itachi want to marry Naruto!?" Tobi asked.

"SHUT UP!!!" Itachi screamed. "The Akatsuki is having... a Family night... I need to bring Sasuke. So we can make a deal. I can borrow Sasuke and he can't attack me and Akatsuki will spare Konoha when we take over the world and won't kidnap Naruto. Deal?" asked Itachi.

"DEAL!" Tsunade yelled, pulling out some papers.

"WHAT!?" screamed Sasuke.

"Wait. What about that guy? Doesn't he need someone, too?" asked Tsunade.

"TOBI BRING SASUKE!!! TOBI REALLY OBITO!!! SEE!?!" Tobi took off his mask ro reveal Obito. Kakashi fainted.

"Okay, whatever," Tsunade said. She started to tell Itachi where to sigh and all that stupid stuff while Obito woke up Kakashi and started to talk to him about some stuff that no one cares about.

When Itachi finished sighing the papers Obito said goodbye to Kakashi.

"Come on, Sasuke," said Itachi. Sasuke glared.

After Sasuke got ready they left Konoha. Tobi was happily walking. (He'll be Tobi when his mask is on.) Itachi was trying to ignore Sasuke's glares. And Sasuke was glaring.

"Okay, Sasuke. Stop it, seriously. You don't have to be an avenger until we get back to Konoha," Itachi pointed out.

Sasuke slowed his walking and started to think. After a minute of thinking he ran to catch up to Itachi and Tobi. Instead of slowing down he jumped on Itachi's back.

"What are you doing!?" Itachi asked.

"My feet hurt," he lied.

"Liar."

"Weasel."

"Bully."

And the rest of the way to the Akatsuki hideout Itachi and Sasuke called each other stupid names. When they got back Itachi was really mad because he realized that Sasuke got what he wanted and his feel were bleeding. He called Sasuke fat.

TBC?

**See, told you I would finish. I was going to give up because I got bored. But I didn't. Yup, go me! Please review! I'll give you a preview because I feel like it!**

**Preview: Next time! Kisame goes to wave to get Sakana, his sister.**

**There, a preview. Aren't you happy how? I am!**


	3. Go away, I hate you!

**Family Matters**

**By: Nara-chan25**

**Starring: Akatsuki and Family**

**Chapter Three: Go Away, I Hate You!**

"Can't touch this! Duh, duh, duh. Duh, duh. Duh, duh. Can't touch this!" Kisame sang. "I can't wait to get home! I hope Sakana will come. Last time she saw me... Things didn't go that well." Kisame sighed.

When he finally got to the village he was happy that the guards were asleep. He went right to his old house where Sakana lived. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He heard her yell for him to come in so he did.

"Sakana! Where are you!?" he yelled.

"Kisame!?" Sakana yelled from somewhere. A girl with blue skin, blue hair, and gills ran into the room and pointed to her brother. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" she screamed.

"I'm here to get you. We're having a family night at Akatsuki and I wanted to know if..."

"AH!!!" someone screamed, breaking through Sakana's window and getting tangled in the curtains. He jumped to his feet and got rid of the curtain. "TOBI OKAY!!!" he yelled, giving Kisame a thumbs up.

"As I was saying. We're having a family night at Akatsuki and I wanted to know if you wanted to come," Kisame finished.

"No way!" Sakana replied.

"What!? Why not!?" Kisame asked.

"I hate you!?"

"Don't worry, Kisame. Tobi still loves you," said Tobi, giving Kisame a hug.

Kisame through Tobi out the window. "Please, Sakana! Itachi's little brother will be there," he said.

"ITACHI HAS A BROTHER MY AGE!?!" Sakana asked.

"Yup. And he looks like Itachi, too. Except his hair is darker and his hair is spiky instead of in a pony-tail," said Kisame.

"SASUKE IS TOBI'S COUSIN!!!" yelled Tobi, somehow in the room again.

Sakana looked at Kisame who sweat dropped. "Er... He's not like that..." said Kisame.

"CAN TOBI HAVE CORN!?! ITACHI SAY TOBI HAVE CORN AND STAND IN IT!!!" yelled Tobi.

Kisame slapped his forehead. "Are you sure that he didn't say corner?" he asked.

"I KNOW HE SAID CORN!!!"

"Hey, Kisame! Is Sasuke Itachi's brother's name?" asked Sakana.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

"No, no. Tobi said it," Sakana pointed out.

"Oh... BAD TOBI!!! DON'T PEE ON THE CARPET!!!" Kisame yelled.

"TOBI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Tobi screamed. Tobi started crying. "TOBI SORRY!!! TOBI SORRY!!!"

Kisame started laughing. "I love messing with your head, Tobi. Good boy..."

Tobi stopped crying and started to dancing like Jiraiya. "TOBI GOOD BOY!!!"

"I thought Akatsuki was an evil organization," said Sakana.

"It is," Kisame replied.

"Then how did someone like Tobi get into it? He acts like a kid but by the looks of it he's in his twenties. And a family night?"

"That was Leader's idea," said Kisame. "He's come up with weirder ideas..."

"Right... So, are we leaving?" asked Sakana.

"I guess so," Kisame answered. "Hey, Tobi!"

"YES!?!"

"CATCH!"

Kisame threw a cow (Haha, moo) at Tobi and he flew out the window and out of sight. He handed in a field of glass (not grass). The cow landed on top of Tobi so he was okay.

"MOO!!!" said the cow.

"MOO!!!" said the idiot... I mean Tobi!

Sakana was getting ready to leave when her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

Pause.

"Uh... no... This isn't Sakana..."

Pause.

"No, I don't know her number."

Pause.

"Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" Kisame asked.

"Tobi," she answered.

"How did he get your number?"

"I have no idea..."

"Tobi can do the impossible. Deidara, another member of Akatsuki, made him explode and he fell off a cliff. As you can see, he survived."

"Weird..."

TBC?

**Yay, another chapter! I was so happy when I saw the reviews. That's the most reviews I got for a story. Well, I got more reviews for another story but I had more chapters. I hope everyone reviews again. Since I have nothing better to do I'll reply to some comments.**

**Delphine, celeste, Hidan'sGirlfriend, Ren, sn1ck3rD00dl3, omc there goes emmett eddie: Thank you for your comments, I'm going to write I new chapter as soon as I can.**

**Sharksbean: PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WATCH TELETUBBIES!!!**

**And, of course, the preview...**

**Preview: Next time! It's Hidan's turn. He's going to go get it brother, who's 24209587935749754763239 years younger than him, Shouten. Is he just as emo as he is? Find out, NEXT TIME!!! Or you can just skip all those chapters and just wait for the family night to happen... BUT THAT'S LESS FUNNY!!!**


	4. I'M WAY MORE EMO!

**Family Matters**

**By: Naruto-chan25**

**Starring: Akatsuki and Family**

**Chapter Four: I'M WAY MORE EMO!!!**

Hidan was walking towards his brother's house. He was a little less emo then normal. He would never tell his brother this, but he missed him. Shouten was the best little brother anyone could ever have. He didn't try to kill him (like he could) and he didn't hate him.

He knew he was getting close when he saw Emo Field. He took off his shoes to walk through the glass (again, glass, not grass). That's when he saw him... It was already too late to run.

"HIDAN!!!" Tobi yelled, hugging the emo.

"HUGS!!! THE BURN!!!" yelled Hidan, running away from Tobi.

"WAIT FOR TOBI!!! WAIT FOR TOBI!!!" Tobi screamed, running after Hidan.

After running for two hours Hidan couldn't run anymore so he had to let Tobi walk with him. After an hour of walking they finally came to Shouten's house. Hidan didn't bother knocking and just walked in.

"SHOUTEN!!!" he yelled.

Shouten came out of the kitchen. He was stabbing himself with a knife. "HIDAN!!!" he yelled back. He walked over to his brother and stabbed him. Hidan stabbed him back.

"What are you doing here?" Shouten asked when they stopped stabbing each other.

"Family night at Akatsuki. I came here to get you. So, you wanna come?" Hidan asked.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!" Tobi screamed suddenly.

"Is... Tobi going?" Shouten asked.

Hidan sweat dropped. "Uh... no," Hidan lied. "He's just some idiot that acts like he's a member for some reason."

"Okay, I'll go!" said Shouten.

"Cool!" Hidan replied.

Hidan and Shouten left the house. They headed towards a volcano because they wanted to see if it would kill them. They jumped in and realized it wasn't even hurting them so they went swimming. They kept on telling Tobi to jump in but he kept on saying the he could only speak cow.

After a few hours of swimming Hidan and Shouten headed back to the Akatsuki layer. They got annoyed of Tobi's singing and dancing so they through him into a cave. A bear was in the cave and tried to kill him so he ran away.

Hidan and Shouten realized that the family night wasn't until tomorrow so they decided to kill a whole bunch of random people.

Tobi continued to run away from the bear. When he got away from the bear he ran into a dragon, who also tried to kill him. He spent the next two hours running away from random things. He escaped by hiding in Sound.

TBC?

**Yes, I know this one is short but I couldn't think of anything else that could happen. Yeah, my bad. Please review if you read this and I'll make sure that the next chapter is longer then this one. Now it's tome for the preview!**

**Preview: Next time! Pein... I mean Leader's going to sound to get his relative. Who could it be? What does Orochimaru have to do with anything? And why is Pein going to Orochimaru in the first place? And look, there's Tobi!**

**There, a preview.**

**Okay, time for me to review on some comments!!!**

**Colliocows215: You know that's a good idea. I hope you know what I'm talking about, I don't want people to know what's going to happen.**

**Panda-chan101: I know they say that Tobi's Uchiha Madara but he died along time ago. I still want him to be Obito. He only has one eyes whole thing so he must have only one eyes like Obito and his hair is like Obito's... yeah.**

**Thank you for you're reviews. I'll add any more reviews that I got for the last chapter if I get any more!**


	5. YOU'RE YONDAIME!

**Family Matters**

**By: Naruto-chan25**

**Starring: Akatsuki and Family**

**Chapter Five: You're Yondaime!**

"I WANNA HEAR YOU SAY IT, YEAH! A-KA-SU-KI!!! LA, LA, LA, LA, LA Y-M-C-A!!!" Leader sang, heading towards Sound. When he got there he sighed when he remembered he had to deal with the guards. He sighed in relief when he noticed that they were all sleeping (seriously, why do they even bother having guards?).

He started to head towards the Hokage... I mean... Otokage to talk to Orochimaru. H turned the corner only to see...

"LEADER-SAMA!!!" someone screamed.

"OH MY GAUD!! JUST TAKE MY MONEY AND LEAVE!!!" he screamed.

"SILLY LEADER-SAME!!! IT'S ONLY TOBI!!!" said Tobi, hugging the Leader.

"Oh, yes... Tobi... Good boy," said Leader, patting Tobi's head.

"What is Leader-sama doing?" asked Tobi.

Leader shrugged and continued walking. "I'm going to see Orochi..." he started.

"LEADER-SAMA IS RELATED TO OROCHIMARU!!! BUT OROCHIMARU SCARED TOBI!!" said Tobi, starting to cry.

"No, no! Don't cry, Tobi. I'm just asking him to bring back my family member because their all dead," Leader told them.

"Oh... Okay, Pein-sama."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

"LEADER-SAMA!!! I SAID LEADER-SAMA!!!" Tobi started crying. "TOBI'S SORRY!!!"

Pein hugged Tobi. "It's okay, Tobi. You're a good boy."

Tobi cheered and started to dance like Jiraiya.

"..."

Pein sweat dropped and walked into the Otokage Tower. When he got to Orochimaru's office he just walked in.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT KABUTO!!! ... ... ... You're not Kabuto... YOU'RE THE AKATSUKI LEADER!!!" Orochimaru screamed, pointing.

Tobi started crying and hugged Pein.

"Yes... I realized. I cam to ask a favour."

"What is it and what do I get in return?" asked Orochimaru.

"I want you to... BRING THE YONDAIME HOKAGE... BACK TO LIFE!!!" Pein screamed.

"Why would I want to bring the person I hate back to life?" Orochimaru asked.

"So you can kill him again?"

"I'LL DO IT!!!" Orochimaru yelled.

Twenty minutes later there was a tomb stone in the office. Pein opened it and the Yondaime walked out.

Tobi, who went to go to the bathroom before Pein asked Orochimaru to bring Yondaime back to life, walked into the room and pointed at the Yondaime. "YONDAIME!!!" he screamed.

"YOU'RE YONDAIME!!!" he countered.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry..."

"Right..." said Pein.

Yondaime looked at Pein. "BROTHER!!!" Yondaime screamed, hugging his brother.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Orochimaru screamed.

"Hold on," said Yondaime. Orochimaru paused. "You brought me back to life... just to kill me?" he asked. Orochimaru shrugged and nodded. "Wow, you're dumb.

Yondaime killed Orochimaru.

Kabuto walked into the room. "Orochimaru I got your coffee. ... ... ... Oh, you're dead... ... ... I CALL BEING THE NEXT OTOKAGE!!!" he screamed, jumping into Orochimaru's desk. "Hahaha..."

"ARASHI LIVES!!!" Yondaime screamed.

"Um... You're name is Minato..." Tobi pointed out. "TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!" Tobi screamed, remembering he wasn't emo and/or smart.

"Right... So, what do you need me for?" Minato asked Pein.

"Oh... Yeah... It's family night at Akatsuki," Pein answered.

"Then why didn't you just get Naruto?"

"... ... ... ... NARUTO'S YOUR SON!?!"

Minato nodded.

"OH NO!!! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KIDNAP HIM AND KILL HIM!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!" Pein cried. He started crying.

"TOBI IS OBITO!!!" screamed Tobi, taking off his mask.

"AHHH!!! DEAD PERSON!!!" yelled Minato, punching Obito.

He flew out the window and out of sight. The last thing anyone heard was...

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!"

Poor Tobi. He landed in Konoha...

TBC?

**I'm so proud of myself. I'm actually updating. For those who are reading this story please consider read my other ones. I really want to update them but I'm not getting enough reviews so I don't really feel like it. My Shikamaru side to too strong. I always find myself saying 'how troublesome' and 'what a drag' what I don't even want to... I don't know why... Anyway... PREVIEW TIME!!!**

**Preview: Next time!!! Deidara is going to Konoha! Why? He doesn't live in Konoha! I said so, that's why. Jashin must really hate him. TOBI'S THERE!!!**

**I'll reply to some comments... AGAIN!!!**

**Delphine: I really have no idea what you're talking about... Sorry. lol**

**Moji817: Thanks a lot! And I agree. I've read some stories that are so... not funny that I'm laughing at it.**

**Potterandanimelover: Thanks! I can't right anything else besides humor so.. Yeah! I've tried making an emo story but it's turned out Kyuubi telling all of Naruto's deepest darkest secrets and it was pretty funny. Maybe I should finish it sometime...**

**Panda-chan101: I don't see how someone could resurrect themselves. Hm... Well, you never know... Hm... let's try that again.**

**Panda-chan101: YOU'RE MADARA!!!**


	6. Tobi goes out with a BANG!

**Family Matters**

**By: Nara-chan25**

**Starring: Akatsuki and Family**

**Chapter Six: Tobi goes out with a BANG!!!**

Deidara sighed. He didn't really want to got to Konoha. He wanted to see his cousin but... He was nervous. He didn't know if he could go or not. He hoped so. He didn't want to be the only Akatsuki that didn't bring any family. Even Itachi brought Sasuke! The kid that wanted to kill him! AND THEY WERE GETTING ALONG!!!

He sighed in relief when he got there and walked past the sleeping guards. He walked through the village, heading towards one place. We walked in, hearing the bell ring as he opened the door.

"Can I help you? ... ... ... DEIDARA!!!" someone yelled.

Deidara turned towards to counter and smiled. "INOSHI!!! What's up, h'm?" Deidara asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's not any day that a S rank criminal walks into a flower shop," Inoshi pointed out.

"Well, you see, h'm... Akatsuki is having a family night, h'm. I came to see ifmy favourite cousin could go, yeah," Deidara told him.

Inoshi smiled. "Depends when it is," he replied.

"It's tomorrow night, h'm," Deidara answered.

Inoshi' smile disappeared. "Sorry, Deidara. I have a mission. Oh, wait! Maybe Ino can go!" Inoshi suggested.

"Isn't she still 3 h'm?" Deidara asked. "I'm not taking care of a little kid, yeah."

"Ino's 12, almost 13," Inoshi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh... I'LL DO IT, H'M!!!" Deidara screamed.

"Great. INO!!!" Inoshi screamed.

"Coming, Daddy!" Ino screamed from somewhere.

A few minutes later a girl who looked a lot like Deidara and even more like Inoshi same walking through the door. "Yes, Dad... Deidei?" Ino asked. She ran to her second cousin and jumped into his arms. "DEIDEI-CHAN!!!" she screamed. "I'VE MISSED YOU!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND SEE ME!?" she yelled.

Deidara sweat dropped at the nickname. "I've been busy, h'm. I came here to ask you're Dad if he wanted to come to Akatsuki family night with me, yeah. He can't go, h'm, so I was wondering if you want to come instead."

"Well, I don't know..." Ino said slowly.

"Sasuke's going, h'm," Deidara said quickly.

"I'LL GO PACK MY STUFF!!!" she squeaked, running up the stairs.

Before Deidara and Inoshi could start another conversation they heard Ino yell and the sound of someone falling down the stairs. Whoever fell landed right between the two men. "TOBI OKAY!!!" Tobi screamed, jumping to his feet and giving a thumb up. "DEIDARA-SENPEI!!!" Tobi screamed, hugging is senpei.

Deidara smacked Tobi over the head. "You idiot! What are you doing here, h'm!?" Deidara asked.

"SENSEI PUNCHED TOBI AND TOBI LAND UPSTAIRS!!!" Tobi answered.

"GO AWAY, H'M!!!"

"HEY, DEIDARA-SENSEI!!!"

"I SAID GO AWAY NOT HEY, YEAH!!!"

"I love you, Deidara-sensei."

"I hate you, h'm."

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!" Tobi screamed.

Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed in relief when Ino came downstairs with her page. Deidara took it for her. He would have given it to Tobi but he would have messed something up.

"Bye, Daddy," Ino said, hugged her Dad.

After all the goodbye's Deidara, Ino, and Tobi were leaving Konoha.

"TOBI GOOD BOY!!!" Tobi screamed suddenly.

Deidara got really mad a decided to give Tobi a present.

"Okay, Tobi. I want you to stay right here until I say so, okay? Now, hold this present I got for you, " Deidara said, handing Tobi a clay bomb.

Deidara ran away, Ino running behind him. Once they got far enough there was a big explosion. "TOBI GOES OUT WITH A BANG, H'M" Deidara shouted.

"Why would you do that!?" Ino yelled, a little freaked out.

"Don't worry, yeah," said Deidara. "He can survive everything for some reason, h'm."

Deidara thought of how he wished Tobi didn't survive everything.

Tobi flew through the air, wondering what happened. He handed on top of someone. The person yelled at him and said that if he got hear he was paying for his health care.

TBC?

**Sorry about the lateness. I think it was a little too short, too. If I get enough reviews I'll update sooner. You'll know why after the preview. So, here's the preview! Enjoy!!! **

**Preview: Next time! Kukuzu's turn! He goes back home to his village to get his family member. To bad he's too cheep! It's turns out to be Zetsu's turn, too!**

**There's your preview. I'll answer to some comments now! Yeah. I love reviews so much that's the only reason I write the next chapter! YAY!!!**

**Panda-chan101: gasps I knew it! THAT'S MEANS I WIN!!! IF YOU'RE MADARA TOBI'S OBITO!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!!**

**Yinyanglover: I'm glad you like me story! Thanks for the review!**

**Purplewolfstar35: Thanks! Er... I don't know what else to say... Um... MOO!!!**

**Potterandanimelover: Thanks! I liked the chapter, too! YAY!!!**

**Mojo817: YAY TOBI!!! Tobi thinks you're a good boy, too. (I hope you're not a boy... If you are Tobi still thinks you're a good boy...)**

**sn1ck3rD00dl3: Obito gets his stupidness from somewhere, right?**

**Colliocows215: I hate to disappoint you but Minato and Pein are not related. I think they were on the same gennin team. My sister told me this long story of how Jiraiya trained Pein and Konan. I can't remember if she said they were all on the same team or not. I don't think so but... um...**

**Tobi and I love you all for your reviews. I'll try to update soon. I'm sorry it took longer then normal. I went to a friends house.**

**slaps forehead I forgot to tell you guys something. There's a chance I won't be able to update on weekends. I go to my Dad's house to visit. ( we don't really talk that much except for on the ride there. I mostly just go for Naruto. I'm mean. DX) But there's good news. Even though I can watch TV there and not here I still find myself bored. I'll bring a floppy disk or whatever (if I remember) and write a supper long chapter (again, if I remember) And since I'm bring a floppy (if I remember) I can post another thing I've been working on! Yay! It's one of those chat room things but you guy might like it. Or not... there's Yaoi in it.**

**Now that I'm done that I have to scroll up and write the actual story. lol.**


	7. The Cheap Plant People

Family Matters

Family Matters

By: Nara-chan25

Starring: Akatsuki and Family

Chapter Seven: The Cheap Plant People

Tobi flew through the air, wondering what happened. He handed on top of someone. The person yelled at him and said that if he got hurt he was paying for his health care.

"I'm sorry, Kakuzu! TOBI GOOD BOY!!" Tobi yelled, hugging Kakuzu.

"Oh, it's you…"

"Who are you bringing to the Akatsuki Family Night!?" Tobi yelled, running around like the idiot it is.

"I was going to bring my sister but I sold her to some guys…" he replied, thinking that it was normal and okay to do things like that.

"Oh! … … … CAN I HAVE THE MONEY!?" Tobi flew away.

"OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORING!!" sung Zetsu. "**SILENCE!!**"

"ZETSU-SAN!!" yelled Tobi, hugging Zetsu.

"Hello Tobi. **DIE!!** How are you?" asked Zetsu.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!"

"Ah, yes. **YOU SUCK!!**"

"What family member are you bringing to the Family Night, Zetsu-san!" yelled Tobi.

"I'm bringing my daughter, Billy," he said, pulling out a plant that looked like him, but female and in a pot. "**SHE SMELLS BAD!!**"

"GOOD BOY!!" Tobi yelled, scaring Billy so much that she pulled out a hammer she got from somewhere and hit him all the way back to the Akatsuki's evil base. He handed in the flower garden.

TBC?

**I am SO sorry, everyone! I guess I just didn't feel like updating. I'm also sorry for the short chapter.**

**Preview: Next time the Family Night begins! A special guest shows up and Pein is sad because Konan decided to go on 'vacation'. **

**Well… At least I gave you a preview. XD**

**Sasusaku133: Oh, man… I guess Hidan already killed me…**

**J.: Thanks for your review!**

**SnickyPop: O.o GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!**

**Potterandanimelover: I LOVE RAMEN COOKIES!!**

**Colliocows215: Now I'm going to spell your name wrong on purpose. :P**

**Mojo817: They left Konoha remember??**

**Brackets: I don't think Tobi **_**can**_** be a bad boy. I don't know about Obito, though…**

**Sharksbean: Thanks for your review!**

**CaliforniaWriter: PLEASE DON'T HUNT ME DOWN!!**

**Yinyanglover: TT It's not my fault I live in a box.**

**Panda-chan101: No, you can't be Tobi. You know why? Because I AM TOBI!!**

**And that's all for the reviews. I'm, once again, sorry for the long wait!**

**Oh, and this time I wrote the story before this part… Maybe I shouldn't… this is a short chapter. DX**


End file.
